Dearly Beloved
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: What if Tidus never came back? Yuna reflects...mainly Yuna centric.


Title: Dearly Beloved

Pairing: Yuna/Tidus

Summary: What if Tidus never did come back? Yuna reflects…Completely Yuna centered.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the fic that was produced.

Notes: I was listening to the song from the Kingdom Hearts OST that was covered by Kyle Landry and hence the title, so I don't own that either. And yes this is after both FFX & FFX-2. But without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

People had never really gave Yuna any credit because no one believed that she was this strong. Coming back home to Besaid people had mourned the loss of the bright and cheerful Zanarkand Abe player, and gave Yuna quick glances as if she were about to snap at any moment. But she knew she didn't have it in her to drop down and cry all over again like she did when he had announced his goodbyes.

It had taken her many months of her whistling out to the sea wishing he would come back to figure out that it was time to move on. She knew her grieving period was over before Rikku had come back with that sphere. Maybe, that was just another kick in her ass to get her to move on and yet…she still wished.

She had hoped he was the one in the sphere, but alas it wasn't. Her heart contorted with many emotions and they overwhelmed her to the point of near insanity. She had to go to her room countless times to cry over and over, knowing it was a lost cause, and then at the end of the entire journey, he still wasn't back.

And now where is she?

Back where it all started…Besaid Island. In the chamber of the fayth; there is no longer a hole in the area where the fayth were kept, only a desolate pile of rubble making it's mark. She knelt down in prayer maybe hoping that now they would listen to her in a way that they were supposed to. She made her gestures, tried over and over pleading that the fayth had not truly left, but she knew it was futile.

And then she wept, as if she had never wept before. Every tear that she shed, and every sob that came out from the bottom of her soul, she didn't feel the need to control it. She knew the temple priests wouldn't dare come in after her now. She knew that they would leave her to herself, just as everyone had left her when he had first vanished from her life.

She had no idea how long she stayed there, in the same position, helpless and shattered. But she was able to pick herself up and wipe her tears and snot with her arm; unrefined but she no more cares after she had emptied herself before the nonexistent fayth that she had given her whole life to.

With one last glance at her past as a summoner, she turned away and climbed up the elevator to the trial area. She walked slowly as if to remember every single step she took in this place, because she may never come back in here again as long as she lived. She would try and forget this place, as if it gave her horrific nightmares, but then again it did. It replayed the moment she met _him_. And the time she had fallen into the Farplane, hoping to find _him_, but found Shuyin, who only fancied her because of the damned dressphere that held memories of his long lost lover.

When she finally reached the entrance, her exit, she turned around and faced his smile. Bewildered her mouth agape she was about to rush to him but a strong yet gentle grip brought her backwards and the last thing she could hold onto was the memory of that smile connected to those vibrant sky colored eyes. She shook her head, thrashing against the person who held her only wanting to go back, never looking toward the future wishing none of this had happened. And slowly sank…

"Yuna."

Lulu's voice, she should have known. She looked up into the crimson eyes of her former guardian, now a proud mother of the cutest child in the entire village. Those eyes held sorrow and sympathy because she knew exactly what was going on. Only Lulu could ever know. And again, Yuna was reduced to the same cruel sadness that she felt in the Chamber of the Fayth. Lulu held onto her as a mother, friend, and sister at once. Wishing that she could help the younger girl, but knew she had to go through these periods of grief in order to fully recover.

"I lost him. Not once, but twice Lulu. How can I-"

"You will find a way. You are strong, and I don't think he would want to see you like this, hmm? He loves you, and one day you shall see him again. You will truly be together again. Just live…I know that is what he would want you to do."

"To live?"

"To live Yuna. And to love yourself. Now pick yourself up. You can do it. Believe."

"That used to be my line."

"I took from you for now. You used to be Spira's hope. Let Spira be your hope now, hmm?"

Yuna smiled sadly and started to lift herself upwards from where she had sunk. He heart had lifted somewhat, and she looked around the temple to all the priests and villagers who smiled up at her. They knew what grief truly meant and did not hold her in contempt for her childish actions. She started to walk out of the temple with Lulu at her heels, not questioning, just following. They kept on strolling through the entire Island until they had finally reached their destination…the beach.

Yuna stood at the edge of it looking up at the huge expanse of sky overhead, and held two fingers to her mouth once more. She whistled, then paused before whistling one more time. Lulu shook her head, knowing that it was of no use, but she had no idea that the real reason for this whistle was that Yuna was saying that she was going to live. She wasn't going to be controlled by grief. That every time she would come back to whistle was to tell Tidus that she was alive and well. That she missed him, but that it was going to be okay.

Soon she stopped and looked behind her. Lulu had been joined by Wakka, Rikku, and Paine. She gazed at them with a smile lighting her features.

"I'm going to live. For his sake, as well as mine."

* * *

Extra Author Notes: I left it off this way leaving it to the reader to decide how she was going to live the rest of her days. Sorry that I had Yuna come off as so helpless and shattered in the beginning, but I don't think that she just readily gave into being happy for the rest of her life. Not until she had a good talking to, and let her grieving period go through.

Sorry for the rambling. I'll shut up now. ^^;;


End file.
